


Some Space

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always touches Dean every chance he got, so why was he quiet and distant all of a sudden? Dean was going to get in the bottom of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Space

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot I quickly wrote. I'm still working on my other stories, and also have new ones coming up. Comments are lovely and appreciated. As well as kudos.

Sam bit Dean's neck a little too harshly, causing his older brother to push him away. "That hurt, asshole!" he snapped as he rubbed the spot Sam had been attacked, unhappy that a hickey would probably be in its place by the next day.

"Sorry," Sam apologized, wrapping his arms around his brother, crushing their lips together. He craved Dean and wanted so badly to mark him as his own. Touching him made Sam feel as if he were holding a precious jewel that should be handled with care. Everything about Dean excited Sam; all he wanted was to hold on to him forever.

Dean, however, was becoming annoyed by his brother's clinginess. "Enough, Sam. Stop. I'm tired," he snarled, pushing his brother off once again. "The monster we just killed was a pain in the ass and I just want to shower and sleep." Grabbing his duffle bag from the floor, the older Winchester pulled it open, grabbing a random selection of clothes before heading toward the bathroom.

"Can I join you?" Sam asked, taking a couple steps toward his brother.

"No! Jesus Christ! You're with me 24/7. At least let me have fifteen minutes to myself." Before Sam could respond, Dean slammed the bathroom door shut leaving a hurt Sam behind him.

 

* * *

 

The following morning Sam and Dean found themselves in a standard diner for breakfast. The waitress flirted non stop with Dean, which was nothing unusual, but Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Usually Sam would stop flirtatious advances and say he was Dean's boyfriend but today… nothing. Sam didn't say anything, merely played with his food as he kept his eyes fixed on his plate.

Dean was confused. "Hey sweetheart," he addressed the waitress, "how about some pie? Apple if you got it." The waitress nodded and left to get his dessert. As soon as she was gone Dean turned to Sam.

"What's wrong?"

Sam shrugged. "Just tired."

Dean wasn't convinced but didn't add anything. When Sam was ready to talk he'd listen. Sometimes he wondered if Sam was secretly messing with his head. Wait- Come to think about it, Sam had been quiet all morning.

The arrival of his pie distracted Dean from his thoughts and by the time he had finished, Sam was on his feet, ready to get on with the day.

 

* * *

 

 Later that night, when they finally returned to their motel room, both Winchesters were exhausted. The ghost they had dealt with hadn't been too difficult but the grave digging had been a bitch. Dean was covered in dirt and crummy leaves and drenched in sweat. His shirt clung to him like a second skin. As he took it off, stretching tight muscles, he felt eyes upon him.

Turning around he saw that Sam was looking for fresh clothes. He hadn't been looking at Dean; in fact he wasn't even facing him. Raising his eyebrows, Dean wondered if Sam was feeling okay. He hadn't been acting strangely earlier. Maybe, Dean thought, he needed a little boost. Suddenly, Dean smirked, knowing a way to cheer Sam up.

"I'm going to grab a shower. Want to join me?" He took off his pants and was now wearing only black briefs. To his dismay, Sam still didn't glance at him as he answered, "Nah. You go on."

Dean could have sworn that his jaw dropped. Who was this man in front of him and what had happened to Sam?

 

* * *

  

Dean couldn't sleep throughout the night; he kept tossing and turning to the point he actually made the bed moved. Sam's rejection of his shower invitation was echoing in his mind. Sam never passed up an offer of sharing a shower – he would always leap with joy and race Dean to the bathroom. But now? Sam was in his own bed, asleep. Not even next to Dean where he was supposed to be. Seriously, Dean thought, what the fuck?

Something shattered inside Dean. Did Sam want to be just brothers again? Was that it? Now that he thought about it, Sam hadn't made a single move on him all day. No kissing, no hugs and definitely no sex.

Dean couldn't help but wince. Scared that Sam was finally calling it off, no longer wanting him and probably just going back to being brothers. Of course they were still brothers, they always would be, but recently they been lovers too and Dean couldn't face losing that.

But could Sam? Did he know how completely in love with him Dean was? Shifting restlessly, Dean finally closed his eyes, dreading what the morning might bring.

 

* * *

  

They woke early, as usual, and swept the room before being happy they could leave. Sam grabbed his bag and moved towards the door. Dean blocked his way, throwing an arm out to halt Sam's progress.

"Dean?"

Looking him directly in the eye, Dean took a deep breath. "Do you want to go back to the way things were? You know, before?" Sam frowned, unsure of what Dean was trying to say.

Sighing in frustration, he tried again. "Do you want to stop… uh, being together?" It was still embarrassing to say.

"What? No! I love you, Dean." Hurt laced through Sam's words. He took a step towards Dean as he gripped onto his shoulders. "Why would you say that? Do you want to stop? Is that it? You're sick of this?" He gripped harder. "I know I've been a little possessive and it's been getting on your nerves…"

"Wait," Dean stared, dumbfounded, at Sam. "What are you talking about?" Possessive? Where had that come from? "I thought you wanted to go back to being how we were before, being brothers."

"Dean, I would never want that," Sam reassured his brother as he hugged him tight, finally being able to hold him. Holding back from touching Dean had been killing Sam all day. All he'd been able to do was watch him secretly, dreaming of what might have been.

"Hold on!" Dean pulled away as he narrowed his eyes. "Why haven't you touched me all day? I thought you were pissed at me and then I began to think that maybe you were just tired of this. Seriously, dude. What the hell?"

Sam chuckled half-heartedly. "I wanted to give you some space. Two days ago you told me, and I quote, 'you're with me 24/7. At least give me fifteen minutes to myself.' I just didn't want to be too clingy and drive you away. So I gave you some space. I thought that's what you wanted."

Realization hit Dean. He grimaced as he dropped his head to Sam's chest. "Shit. I did say that, but I didn't mean that, Sam. The hunt that night took its toll on me and I was just angry with myself that we didn't do the job right. Probably took it out on you as well. Sorry."

Smiling in relief, Sam lifted Dean's face with his hands and kissed him lovingly. "It's okay," he said. "I thought you were getting tired of me touching and holding you."

Dean responded by taking control of the kiss. As they pulled apart he smirked. "Never." He licked his lips seductively. "How about I make it up to you…" there was a mischievous look in his eyes as he whispered, "in the shower?"

Not wasting time by answering, Sam grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the bathroom, both of them discarding their clothes along the way.


End file.
